A sorry isnt enough
by Ms. Isis
Summary: Its always like this, i always stay with him even do he doesnt feel the same way... discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I dint own inuyasha.

**Ok, this is a short fanfic that I wanted to make, I was going to put this in my other fanfic but I thought it wont fit in the story.**

Its always like this, I always stay with him even do he doesn't feel the same way, but this time its different I wont let my emotions get in the way.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of our room, I had I big bruise on the left side of my face, this was nothing, I've had much worst injuries in the past, this time it was just a slap. Tahakashi Sesshomaru, he best business man in the whole area ,or most known as my fiancé. I still don't understand why did he chose me, of all females **me**, a weak human as he always say.

"there" I mumble as I finish putting makeup , it looked like I didn't have a bruise in the first place, I crabbed my suitcase and headed to his office, it was like the last time I wanted to leave him but this time I wont let his words and my love for him will stop me for leaving…

As I walked to his office, I notice that his secretary wasn't there, I stopped at his door having second thoughts, do I really want to do this, leave, 'maybe I should just talk to him' I thought as I opened the door, I froze as I saw him having sex with his secretary.

" Fuck this!" I said as I slammed his door as I walked away, I knew that he will came and get me, I got into the elevator and pressed the bottom for the first floor , the doors started closed but was stopped by a hand, I knew it was him and I was right, as he got in I could feel his anger even do he never shows it.

"you are not leaven" was the first thing that he said, I just stared at him with tears in my eyes.

"why? Sesshomaru tell me why!" I whispered, the elevator stopped, I looked at him to see that he pressed the stop bottom, I was trapped with him, no way out.

"because you a mine, my mate!" he growled, his eyes turned red and his irises blue, I knew that he was be on mad but I couldn't let that stop me.

"so? You don't want me as if I was! You can go have sex with all the woman you want but I cant have I friend that is a male!" I yelled at him, he gave me a low growl and he pinned me to the wall, and snarl in my face.

"leave me, please" I whimpered.

"no" he said before he kissed me hard, I struggled out of his hold and pushed him away. The elevator started moving, I just stepped out of it and walked out, I turned back to him and handed my engagement ring.

"good bye, Sesshomaru" I whispered to him and walked away, as I got to my car and droved away I started to remember how the things were before, before all of this….

_**(one memory) **_

"_sessh what are you taking me" I said as he keep me from taking off the blindfold, "you'll see" was the only thing he said, after a few moments he putted me down and took the blindfold off, as I opened my eyes I saw a feel of flowers, lots and lots of flowers, I looked at and smiled._

"_thank you" I said, as he rapped his arms around me…_

_**(another)**_

"_Sesshomaru.." I moaned, as the trusted again into me, in response he gave me a low growl as he nipped my neck, I knew that he was holding back for my safety but…_

"_sessh don't hold it back, I want all of you" as soon as I said that he flipped me over to my hands and knees and plugged deep into me._

"_Ahhh Sessh!" I moaned load…_

I wiped the tears of my eyes, why? Why did you change Sesshomaru? , it was already knight so I stopped at the first hotel I got to as I got into my room I heard my phone ring I looked at it and saw it was his number.

"yeah?" I asked to him.

"rin look I'm sorry, please I want you back" it was so unusual to hear me apology , but this time it wasn't enough.

"Sesshomaru I love you" I started to say.

"I love you too" he said.

"but I cant be with you anymore, I cant let my baby be in an environment of anger and sadness" I told him as I putted a hand over my stomach.

"you're with my pup?" he asked.

"yeah, good bye" I hung up on him ,I rubbed my stomach and felt a movement, 'my baby' I thought , he will come for me I knew it, this time he will not leave me alone, other than me being his mate I'm pregnant with his first born but I wont let him find me.

"a sorry isn't enough this time" I whispered.

**Sooooo what do you think, the grammar is bad , but other than that is it okay? . I'm I little sick so I made this fanfic because if boredom. Oh and sorry for my lame attempt for a little lemon.**

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha.

**Okay, I will make other chapters but not right away, I'm still working a chapter for Running from fate but mostly that I wont be able to update another chapter anytime soon of that story but I will continue this story.**

**Oh and in chapter its been 3 years since she left him, soo her daughter is two and a half.`**

Its been 3 years since I've seen him, and I really don't care for him anymore, I stared at my daughter who was laughing happily as Miroku pushed her in the swing , I just smiled at her as she waived at me. She looks so much as her father, the same long hair, same marks in her face, of course that will happened she is a full demon the only thing that she got from me is that her face looks like mine , but other than that she is a female version of him.

"Miroku I think its time for me to take amber home" I said, I picked her up as she looked at me tiredly

"yeah I guess so" he said, he will always be like this when I leave with her, the fact that Sango is giving him a hard time during her pregnancy and always telling him that he needs to spend more time with Saiko to have at lease some experience with kids.

"don't worry your going to be a great father" I told him.

"I still don't know, you what happened with…" he didn't finish , I knew this topic his hard on him, he and Sango had already lost a child, and he always blame himself for it.

"don't be like that, I'll see you later then" I said as I went to my car and gently put Saiko in her seat , she looked so peaceful when she sleep .

"momma… " she whispered in her sleep, I started the car and droved quickly to my house, it wasn't that big but not so small, it was perfect for us. I looked at the time 5:57 pm , my shift was going to start in two hours. I had taken nursing classes when I was pregnant with amber ,is not like I needed it….

"mommy?" I heard her mumble as I parked the car and went to open her door to carry her in, as soon as we got in the phone rang I just ignored it and took her to her room and laid her in her bed , I gave her a gentile kiss in the forehead and closed the curtains she will be asleep for at least an hour , that gave me time to make her dinner and clean up.

" I wonder when Kanna is coming" I mumble, Kanna is amber baby sitter even do she isn't the type of girl that talks, she is great with kids. As I got to the first floor I saw Malaky laying on the couch , he is my dog, I adopted him when he was still a puppy , I was still pregnant at the time and the day I went with Sango to adopt her demon cat, Kirara , saw him he had the most adorable expression I had ever seen, so I just adopted him , it turned out that he have saved my life a lot of times.

"Malaky, are you hungry?" I asked him, as soon as I called him his attention was on me and not the TV, he jumped an me almost making me fall ,he was kind of big for a pit-bull when he will stand up in two paws his head will reach half of my face, it was a problem when I had to walk him but know I can walk him without being dragged. I gave him food and started to prepare dinner.

(Sesshomaru pov)

I stated at the clock , it was the second time today that I stated to think of her, it tortured me not to know were she is, is she ok?, is she seeing anyone? I growled at that thought, but what if she is? **'I'll kill him, if he touches my mate'** my inter demon hissed.

'she isn't our mate anymore' I stated, it was right the mark was already fading if I don't remark that mating mark anytime soon I will lose her. Not that I cared.

'**yes she is! She is still MINE!' **

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open, I looked up to see my secretary Kagura , she gave me an look.

"Sesshomaru" she said in what I so pose sexy voice.

"not now Kagura" I said in my normal emotionless voice, I really don't have the patience to deal with her now.

"what do you mean 'not now'? we haven't had any sex for a month! oh wait is it because of that human whore-" she didn't get to finish that, I didn't usually let my inter demon take control but this time I couldn't do anything.

"**don't ever call her that" **I could feel those words come out of my mouth, but it wasn't me that was saying that. My body immediately was in front of her and with one swift motion I grabbed her trough and lifted her in mid air, I smirked as a saw her body twist. After a while a let go of my hold of her and walked back to my original place behind my desk, I heard her get up and walk out the door.

Why did I did that? Why did I almost kill her because she called my Rin a wh- wait MY RIN? She isn't mine anymore for me to call her that , I bleu my chance with her.

'no , she is still mine, as long as she has this Sesshomaru offspring and mark she is still my mate' I thought already making a decision, I will find her and even drag her back, in my mind my inter demon gave a please growl.

**(okay back to Rin)**

Finally my shift was almost over, just a few more minutes and I will finally be able to go home and be with my baby. I fixed the top of my pale orange nurse outfit and walked to my last patience of the night, It is a 24 year old woman that was brought here because she was suppose to be due in two weeks but had some pain and I guest I will find out the rest. As I got into the room a notice that she wasn't alone.

"excuse sir visitor hour has pa-" I inertial stopped talking as I meet a pair of red eyes, I looked at the male and immediately recognize the person, it was Sesshomaru half brother, I never meet him in person but I've seen pictures of him in there parents house.

"I'm sorry sir" I pretended that I needed to look at her name to know the last name " Tahakashi , I know that you want to be with your mate so will you please sit down in that chair of over there" I pointed at the chair that was across the room, the farther he was from me the better, I focused at my patient she laid on the hospital with her hands around her big belly, she looked up and winced in pain.

"hello my name is Rin and I will be your nurse , so please tell me when did the pains started" I asked

"umm" she looked at her mate, who was starring at me since I told my name.

"don't be nervous, I've been in the same situation as you and believe me you will be fine" I said .

"really" after that everything went well, , she is to have another in two days, thank god that I wasn't working that day is not like I don't like her is that I'm afraid of inuyasha, he might tell his bother.

I got home and paid Kanna and checked up on amber, I smiled she looked like an angel when she was asleep I gently closed the door and went to my room to take a shower and fall asleep

**Ok first tell me you're opinion about this , my grammar is bad so don't comment that ****L.**

**Review.**


	3. AN

**Ok reader I just want to inform you that this story will be discontinued until further notice.**

**I've been thinking to turn this once again until a one-shot, put the hold plot until one single chapter, tell me with you think. If your ok with it I will do it, but it might take a while, school is harder this year and I've been really sick lately and I have a lot of homework because of me missing school a lot -_-" .**

**Please tell your opinion if I should continue this story or restart it and turn it in a one-shot….**


End file.
